Mirai Stars! / Characters
This page consists of characters who appear in Mirai Stars! Mirai Stars Kirameku Yozora/Mirai Galaxy The main protagonist of the whole Mirai Stars! Franchise. Yozora is a studious 14-year old girl who dreams big dreams but is scared that she won't reach high enough due to bullies. Her alter ego is Mirai Galaxy, the glistening star whose theme colour is purple. Hanasaku Haruna/Mirai Fleur The captain of the gymnastics club and ice-skating club. Her family is very rich but she doesn't act selfish, Her alter ego is Mirai Fleur, the blooming flower whose theme colour is pink Aomizu Marina/Mirai Fontaine Marina is a girl who loves anything to do with aquatic animals therefore dreaming to become a Marine Biologist. Her alter ego is Mirai Fontaine, the crystal droplette whose theme colour is blue. Taiyōkawa Akemi/Mirai Rayon Akemi is a very fashionable girl. She is the head of the Textiles Club and is an expert in designing and creating dresses. Her alter ego is Mirai Rayon, the shimmering light whose theme colour is yellow. Akimoto Ha/Mirai Clover A girl with a green thumb. She is very kind but shy, Her alter ego is Mirai Clover, the lucky flower whose theme colour is green Hino Aka/Mirai Flare The captain of the soccer, rounders and swim team. She is full of passion. Her alter ego is Mirai Flare, the passionate flame whose theme colour is red Hoshizora Dawn/Mirai Sunset A girl who used to be one of the antagonists as Dim. Dawn is very elegant and smart as well as the twin sister of Utau. Her alter ego is Mirai Sunset, the radiant star whose theme colour is orange Hoshizora Utau/Mirai Canto A girl who used to be one of the antagonists as Dusk. Utau is very kind and caring as well as the twin sister of Dawn. Her alter ego is Mirai Canto, the harmonic song whose theme colour is silver Moto Alicia/Scarlet Amoré The reincarnation of Princess Sympathy of Mirai. She is very mysterious and has a heart of pure justice. Her alter ego is Scarlet Amoré, the true heart whose theme colour is scarlet. Mascots Kiseki The main fairy of the season. She is an owl-like fairy. Kokoro Kiseki's younger sister. Like Kiseki, she is an owl-like fairy. Antagonists Nightmare The main antagonist of the season. He is the King of the Shadow Kingdom who seeks to destroy Mirai. He also takes on a human form, Higashi Yami, to spy on the Mirai Stars pretending to be their friend Oscuro The first antagonist to attack the Mirai Stars. She is cunning and always mocks others for their weakness Noir The second antagonist to attack the Mirai Stars. He is full of despair and loves seeing others despair. Sombra The third antagonist to attack the Mirai Stars. Although he is stupid, he is also strong. Dim and Dusk The twin antagonists to attack the Mirai Stars. In episode 19, they become Mirai Sunset '''(Dim) and '''Mirai Canto (Utau) Yamitaki The main monsters of the season. Supporting Characters Kirameku Hoshi Yozora's mother as well as the adoptive mother of Dawn and Utau. She was once a Mirai Star known as Mirai Fantasy, the star of creativity whose theme colour was gold Kirameku Daniel Yozora's father as well as the adoptive father of Dawn and Utau. Daniel is a fun-loving father to Yozora and Amethyst. However, he can be very overprotective of his children if they are bullied. Kirameku Amethyst Yozora's younger sister. Amethyst is a shy, calm 12-year old girl. However, she is confident while acting therefore dreaming to become an actress. Hanasaku Violet The mother of the elegant Haruna. She is very kind and cares about her three daughters but she can be bossy. Hanasaku Lilac Haruna's tomboyish sister who is part of the soccer team. She knows Aka very well as best friends. Hanasaku Bara Haruna's younger sister. She is sweet and full of happiness. Aomizu Kishi Marina's mother and a famous marine biologist. She has a special connection with the ocean that makes her very mysterious. Aomizu Kazuma Marina's father and a famous diver. Not much is known about him except that he is a challenging man who has dived the to the greatest deeps. Aomizu Azure Marina's older sister. Unlike Marina, she has no interest in marine biology but interested in modelling across the world.Category:Characters Category:Mirai Stars! Franchise Category:Mirai Stars!